Painted Roses on China Plates
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: What could one have possibly done to be turned into a plate? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_"Can you please run into town and get me some fabric ma fille? I need just another few yards to finish this coat for your father" "Of course Maman!". I was used to being asked these things by my mother, at least once a week, maybe twice if she needed more than she originally thought she did. Of course I did not mind getting her whatever it is she asked for though, because she always made me and my father the most wonderful things. In fact, most of my dresses are made by maman, and I wouldn't have it any other way._

_Taking the coins and her written request, I open the front door and step outside, taking a deep breath. The sun has hardly gotten over the mountains, so the air is still a little chilly, but I don't mind at all. I'd like to think I'm rather carefree for the most part, because in all honesty, there is nothing to complain about! I have a nice home, with loving parents, and people in my little town are all kind. We never go hungry, and outside problems rarely even make it to our town, because we're so small and in a large valley. I don't think anyone feels like hiking the mountains to bring us news, and I don't blame them, by the time they get here the outside problem would probably be solved._

_Walking into town, I'm greeted by the same faces I see almost every morning. The baker, the milkmaid, the crazy young man who is always trying to sell me a hat, I see them all every day. And though some people might get tired of seeing them, I suppose I don't, I feel safe when they're around, them being the same everyday, means everything is normal, everything being normal means there's no problems what so ever._

_The fabric shop doesn't open for another few minutes, but that's alright, I'm in no rush. As I pass by two old ladies one of them calls my name, I spin around, smiling and greeting them "Veronique, can you believe what that wretched egg seller is charging for a half dozen eggs? Outrageous! Simply incredible! I don't understand why things are so expensive these days" one of them snaps angrily. Alright, so maybe things weren't always perfect, especially with these two old hags, but still, it was not necessarily a 'problem'. "I'm sure Monsieur Depaul charges reasonably. After all, he only has 3 hens" I tell them, the other one begins screeching "I told you so!" and as they begin bickering I use the opportunity to make my way to the fabric shop._

_The owner greets me as I enter "Good morning Mademoiselle Lefevre!" "Good Morning" "And what might your mother have requested this time?" I hand him the paper my maman had sent me with and he glances at it "Ah, of course, I'll be right back". He disappears for a moment, leaving me in a sea of colored fabrics. Each fabric so different than the one next to it, I almost feel uneasy standing there, and yet, somehow I feel at home here. I shrug, maybe it's just because I've been here so many times!_

_Finally he returns, and I pay for everything before leaving the shop. Walking home, I hear someone calling me "Veronique!" I spin around and nearly drop everything on the spot "Oncle!" I say giddily. He trots up to me on his speckle grey gelding, hopping off and taking me into his arms "How is my favorite mademoiselle?" he asks. I laugh and he twirls me around "Très bon" I reply. He sets me down and I go to his horse, "Bonjour Pierre. What part of the world have you traveled back from?" I ask. My uncle laughs "Let's go see your maman first, and then I'll tell you all about where I've been!"._

Then he would tell me, of far off places. He's been to all corners of the globe, South America, China, India, Russia, as many as my young mind could remember. I remember those days fondly, the village, and all the people living there. But things changed after a few years of this, it was a very slow, quiet change. I certainly didn't notice it at the time, but things changed for sure, after my 15th birthday.

I think those stories made me think about things, a little differently. When I was younger, those stories were fairy tales! Stories of far off places, daring sword fights, princes in disguise. But as I grew older, I began to realize, those far off places, they were really out there somewhere. I wasn't sure where exactly, but they were places I could find! That I could get to! There were things out there bigger than my little town, I wanted to see them!

I left home almost 4 months ago. And these memories are the only company I keep as I walk this road. I haven't seen anything I thought grand, or amazing. The only things I've come across on my journey so far are people, and little towns just like mine. In fact, just yesterday I was in a town that reminded me a lot of my own! Small, provincial, some of the people there even reminded me of people in my old town!

Being so similar to my own town, I didn't even want to stay the night! So I've kept going and now I believe I'm a little lost. The woods I'm walking through are dark, and a little frightening. But it's something new isn't it? Maybe this is my first new adventure, my first something bigger than home! As I dwell on these thoughts I come to a fork in the road, one path appears to lead out of the forest, one appears to lead deeper.

This is a hard decision, if I go out of the forest, wouldn't it be like ending my adventure? But if I went deeper in the woods, who knows what I'd encounter there! And I am so tired, walking for 2 days straight takes it's toll on a 16 year old girl. But what did it matter, I shouldn't act like a little girl! I'm not a little girl anymore! I came out this far looking for adventure, I need to stick to it! Picking up my small sack of things, I begin walking down the path deeper into the woods.

Maybe I made the wrong choice, this path seems to be leading out of the forest. Well, maybe not out of it exactly, but it is, for sure, leading towards something. As I get closer and closer to the edge of the trees, something begins to come into view. I stop dead in my tracks as I get to the edge of a bridge, for there in front of me, is something larger than life.

What is it? A castle? Like in a story book? I begin timidly going across the bridge, wondering what could possibly be inside such a grand looking place. I've never seen something so big in my life. Wait a minute! Maybe this was it! The place, the THING I've been looking for! The thing that was bigger than my little town, bigger than anything I'd ever known!

Even the door to this place is bigger than anything I've ever seen. I bet the door is taller than my little cottage back at home! So what should I do now? Knock on the door? I raise my small hand and knock on the door, which hardly makes a noise. Even so, the door opens and I am greeted by a small, portly man with an almost annoyed expression on his face "Can I help you miss?".

He must be mad I'm not royalty, and I almost apologize for not being as such. After all, I must look very homely in my dirty skirts and messy hair. I swallow back any nerves caused by his coldness and answer "Um, I was wondering if I could speak with um, whoever is in charge?" I ask timidly. He raises an eyebrow before opening the door and ushering me in quickly. As he closes the door behind us, I am left to stare in shock and awe at the foyer of this castle.

It's like nothing I've ever seen before! Only one glance at just the entrance of this place, and I know, I know deep in my heart of hearts, this must be the place I've been looking for! The man turns to me, checking his pocket watch as if he's timing me "I am head of household, what is it you would like to speak about?". Oh joy, this little uptight man is in charge? I'll never be able to stay here. What to say, what could I even do to stay here?

A maid passing one of the doorways catches my eye. Of course! I could work here! "Well I'd like a job please monsieur..." I trail off, what was this little man's name anyway? He clears his throat and answers my silent question "Cogsworth. And, what are your qualifications? Can you..." What? I had to be qualified to clean things? I had to come up with something, did cleaning at home count? Did cooking? As I scramble to think of something a little boy comes bursting into the foyer.

The kid is very nicely dressed, and he is actually quite charming. Blonde hair, wide blue eyes, he goes up to Cogsworth and pulls his jacket "Cogsworth!" he says in his little voice. He couldn't have been older than 10 years old "Father wants to see you right now!" he tells him. This causes Cogsworth to almost jump as he straightens out his jacket and turns to the boy. He was about to answer when his eyes narrow and he huffs "Prince Adam your crown is crooked again!". He makes quick work of straightening the little crown on his head. So this boy is the prince?

Prince Adam begins tugging Cogsworth's sleeve and pulling him towards one of the doors. He looks back at me, exasperated "You're hired! Go find..." he glances around frantically "Ah ha! LUMIERE!" he calls. A tall, slender young man who'd been walking past looks up immediately as his name is called and comes to Cogsworth's side "Yes Mon Ami?" he asks, in a rather strong french accent. Cogsworth has almost been dragged out of the foyer now "Take miss... um, whatever her name is, to the maid's quarters to get settled in and" he sighs heavily "Don't try anything".

With that, they were gone, and Lumiere strolls up to me, flashing a debonair smile. I can't help myself as I blush and look down, he's kinda handsome actually. He takes my hand and bows slightly, kissing the top of it "Ah! A new face! Might I inquire your name mademoiselle?" he asks. I giggle and blush an even brighter shade of pink "Veronique" I manage to tell him.

Quickly he picks up my bag "Ah, what a beautifully fitting name to an angel like yourself" he tells me, winking. With that he begins leading me up the grand staircase and towards what he called the 'east wing'. Apparently there are two wings, the east wing and the west wing, the servants stay in the east wing, royalty in the west. Throughout his whole tour, I can't take my eyes off him, which might be a bad thing seeing as this castle is enormous, but right now, I can't help it.

Finally we make it to the servants quarters, and he opens one of the rooms for me "This is your room" he says, placing my bag on the bed. He turns to me, still wearing that dashing smile "If you need anything at all, I will be of course glad to help the lovely mademoiselle". Suddenly a maid enters the room, going up to Lumiere, with her hands on her hips. "Lumiere, who is this?" she asks. He smiles "Ah, Babette, this is the new maid, Veronique! Mademoiselle, this is ma petite amie, Babette. She will help you as well won't you?" he asks, pecking her on the cheek.

I do feel rather jealous, but should I really be surprised that a charming man like Monsieur Lumiere has a girlfriend? I smile "Bonjour Babette. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer" I say. She chuckles "Likewise! I can see we will be good friends!" she says, her voice is a little squeaky, I don't mind. Lumiere bids us farewell and leaves, at this time I would expect Babette to turn to me ferociously and tell me to stay away from him, but instead she smiles and takes my hand "Come on, I'll introduce you to the others! And we'll find out what your jobs will be!".

She takes me to the head maid first. It only takes a look to know this woman is all business, and gets the job done when it needs to be done. I rather like that! She quickly throws a uniform at me, telling me to change and be ready for the servant's dinner in half an hour, tomorrow morning I'll be given my instructions. Babette and I quickly scoot out of there and she then turns to me, chuckling.

"You have just passed your first test!" she says, almost excitedly. I raise an eyebrow "Test?" I ask, she nods "The maids have a bit of a, hierarchy. You have to prove yourself to them. I don't participate in their horrid tests, but I feel responsible for the new maids coming in all the same. You are a good target, coming here so young!" she explains to me. I swallow nervously, horrid tests? What kinds of things were going to happen to me?

Finally we make it to my room and Babette smiles "As Lumiere said, if you need anything, I will be very happy to help you. I will come fetch you for dinner soon". With that she turns and walks down the hall, disappearing around a corner. I close my bedroom door and decide to look around. There's an empty dresser, a modest vanity with a mirror, a rather large window, and of course my bed, which is small and looks extraordinarily plain.

The maid uniform I've been given, throws me for a loop almost as soon as I look at myself in the mirror. There is a lot of skin exposed! And that wasn't my only uniform given to me! There's a purple one here too, which I am horrified to even look at. It's purple, and the skirt is far above my knee! And with it, something I've never even seen before, until now. Stockings, but they have holes in them, as if they've been made with fish netting.

Sighing, I plop my white maid's cap and look at myself one more time in the mirror. I suppose I don't look too bad, the maid skirts are modest enough. As I tuck a few stray hairs up into my cap, Babette knocks on my door before entering, has it been half an hour already? She looks me over before nodding her approval "I'm supposed to explain your duties to you tonight at dinner, but I think socializing with the others is way more important than that" she tells me.

Babette leads me down to the servants dining room. During Lumiere's tour I'd caught a glimpse of the master's dining room, it was grand. I was caught off guard when I entered the servants dining room, which had 4 long tables, in a room that was hardly half the size of the master's, but with twice as many people. There were so many people I didn't even know where to look.

There are two familiar faces, I can spot Lumiere at the head of one of the tables, Cogsworth not far from him. The irritated man actually looks relaxed for the time, contently eating his meal. Many of the other servants turn and look at me and Babette as she leads me to an empty spot near Lumiere. Cogsworth looks up at me briefly before looking back down at his food. Lumiere on the other hand smiles brightly "Ah! Veronique!" he says, I blush and he stands, holding up his glass and tapping it with his fork "Attention everyone!" he announces "We have a new maid in the castle! This is Veronique!" he calls.

Everyone who hadn't already been looking at me looks at me now, some of the girls dressed in the same uniform as me, narrow their eyes as though to warn me. Some of the men begin whispering to each other, the girls do the same, and eventually the dining room has broken back into animated chatter. Lumiere sits back down and Cogsworth glares at him "Do you have to make a scene about everything?" he asks. Lumiere nods before finishing his dinner and standing "I best tell Mrs. Potts to start preparing the master's dinner. Au Revior Mademoiselles!" he says. As he passes by Babette, he leans down and whispers something into her ear, causing her to blush and nod. He smiles and with that takes his leave.

Cogsworth looks up at me, seeming sympathetic "There's no need to be nervous. The other servants in time will get used to you, and you to them. How are you liking the castle?" he asked. I smiled politely and began picking at my food "It's beautiful, I've never seen anything like it before!". As the night went on, I began socializing with some of the others, and I thought over everything that had happened today as I changed into my nightgown and put my few things into my dresser.

The people at this castle, they seemed like ordinary people to me. Like the people in the towns I've lived and passed through. Even in a place so grand, could I not find the one thing I was looking for? But I am so sure it is here! I will find it! I glance at the paper Babette gave me before bidding me goodnight, that has a list of all my duties. She went over every single one with me after dinner, as she said she would. I swallowed nervously, tomorrow I would have to serve the master dinner, as was one of my new duties.

Blowing out the candle, I lie in m bed and stare at my window. Drifting to sleep, I realize that the fork in the road, had in fact been the start of my adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

I believe I am lost! How could I even let this happen?

My morning started out very good. I was introduced to the head of the kitchen, Mrs. Potts, along with her husband Mr. Potts and their son Chip. After we finished our breakfast, one of the maids had offered to show me where the library was, because that was what I was supposed to clean. I made it there, and cleaned it. They offered to take me to a hallway I was supposed to scrub next, but she suddenly vanished, abandoning me in the middle of this castle.

It occurs to me now that this is all probably a joke, one of my tests. But how long must this go on? I've been wandering the hallway for hours on end. I don't know what time it is, but I'm hungry, and exhausted, and I haven't seen a single soul in hours. I peek into rooms, only to find them empty, or when I do find a room with maids in there cleaning, they take me further into the castle, only to abandon me again.

Where is Babette? If only I could find her then maybe she could help me. I'd even be glad to see Cogsworth right now, or Lumiere! As I wander the castle I begin to tear up, is there no one who can help me? Around another corner, only to be faced with another long, empty hallway. I let out a sob and fell to my knees, crying. I can't help myself, I'm so scared. What if I never find my way back to the others? And another thing, what kind of adventurer am I if getting lost scares me so?

Suddenly an older man's voice draws my attention. "Is something the matter?" he asks, I look up and my eyes widen. The man before me is dressed in the finest robes I've ever seen. He's grey haired, with a gentle looking gaze, yet his stance tells me he is a man of authority. I swallow back some tears "I... I'm very lost monsieur. I didn't mean to I..." he hushes me, kneeling down to my level. "You must be Veronique. I believe Cogsworth informed me this morning of a new maid" he pulls a handkerchief out of his robes and hands it to me, allowing me to dab at my eyes.

Then I realize, this isn't just anyone, this is the master! I snap my head up and stare at him "You're... Master! Oh! Oh dear! My deepest apologies your highness!" I say. He merely smiles at me "It's alright child, you have done no wrong. Come with me, I shall bring you back to Cogsworth and he will help you". He holds his hand out to me and I take it graciously, standing and walking alongside him.

As we walk, we begin to talk. He asks me how I like his castle, and I tell him I love it. He tells me very interesting things, like what time period some of the decorations in the castle are. I find him to be very funny and very, well nice seems an understatement. I thoughts kings were stuck up, but no! This is the nicest king I've ever met! When we find Cogsworth I'm very sad. But my master once again smiles and says "I shall see you at dinner no?" he asks. I nod "Yes indeed master!".

When the master is out of sight Cogsworth turns at me, at first he seems unhappy, but eventually he sighs when he sees tears welling in my eyes. I didn't want to have any trouble, I didn't mean to cause trouble. "Come along then, you must prepare for supper. Lumiere will show you exactly what you are to do, but you must be in proper uniform" he instructed. With that he lead me to my room and I changed into the skimpiest dress I've ever seen.

It's purple, and only falls about halfway down my thigh! Not only that, but I have to wear the stockings made out of fishnets with them! I look horrible! Sighing, I braid my hair and step out, where Lumiere has taken Cogsworth's place in waiting for me. He smiles dashingly and I blush "Ah, Mademoiselle. I heard you were a little lost today non?" he asked. I nod, as embarrassed as I am, I was lost indeed.

He takes my hand "Ah cherie, do not fret! In time you shall know this castle like the back of your beautiful hand!". I giggle and he leads me to the kitchen area, giving me my instructions. All I must do is bring out the main course! There are 6 other girls who do this, and we take turns. That means there is a different girl for each day of the week, with the exception of galas and large events, in which we must all attend to the guests.

I am taught by Lumiere how to carry myself, there is a lot of technique involved in this. I must carry myself gracefully, and hold the tray up without letting it tilt even slightly. The rest of the evening I practice, and practice, and practice, until Cogsworth comes in and tells me it is time for the master to eat. Swallowing, I pick up the tray of food and straighten myself up, pushing open the doors and entering the master's dining room.

The master is sitting at the head of the table, with the young prince sitting to his right, playing with a fork. I place their food before them before l look at them expectantly "Will there be anything else master?" I ask. The master shakes his head at me "That will be all mademoiselle. You are dismissed for the evening. I believe it to be wise to give you time to find your way back to your room non?" he asks. I stare at him in shock, and only respect keeps my jaw from dropping in his presence. Finally I am able to force myself to bow "T...Thank you. Your magesty!" I stammer.

With that, I walk as gracefully out of the dining room and into the kitchen. Lumiere seems surprised to see me "Why are you not still in there?" he asks, I smile "The master dismissed me!" I tell him. With that I bound out of the kitchen and to my bedroom to change out of this stupid dress. Once that's done I straighten myself in the mirror and race down to the servants dining room to find Babette and tell her about my day.

Most of the servants have eaten by now, but the few that are still there look up at me and smile. Except for 6 girls, whom I recognize as the other servant girls. I ignore them and find Babette, sitting in the same place she was yesterday. "I heard about your run in with the master! How was it?" she asked. I laugh, news travels fast around this castle! But I waste no time in telling her all my accounts of the day.

The next few days pass by relatively uneventful. The only thing of note is that Lumiere seems to be hitting on me. When I told Babette she got a funny little smirk on her face for some reason. I don't understand! Wouldn't she be angry her boyfriend was looking at other girls? However, when I asked Cogsworth about it he got quite flustered and said he was always causing trouble with the girls instead of doing his job. I have made sure not to ask Cogsworth anymore questions.

Mrs. Potts is very good to talk to I find. She seems to be very level headed about everything. And when I've gotten frustrated or lost with my work, she's able to bring me up right away with comforting words and wisdom. I wish she were here now to talk to, because I'm here in the kitchen all alone washing the dishes. I've finished most of the silverware, and now I'm washing china plates.

As I scrub them, I admire the gold on them, and the dainty pink roses painted, exactly 7, on each one. They're lomoges china, I know because I remember my uncle bringing my mother a case made by them, and it had been the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. So fragile, I remember being afraid to even touch that vase in fear of it cracking or scratching. I use the same caution right now as I scrub these plates.

Almost done! There is only one plate left, and as I scrub it I don't notice the door open and 6 people enter the kitchen. It is only when one of them speaks up that I spin around and nearly drop the plate in my hand "Well you took your time with those dishes!" one of them sneered. I put the plate on the top of a small stack I'd made and pick up the pile, moving towards the cupboards to put them away. Maybe if I ignore these girls they'll go away!

"I would have had those dishes sparkling and put away 10 minutes ago!" she continued. One of the girls that is standing next to her steps forward and pushes me, causing me to stumble and lose my grip slightly on the plates as I catch myself. She laughs "OH MY! Don't drop them!" she taunts. I continue to ignore them, please make them go away! Hopefully Mrs. Potts will walk in and they will get caught.

I near the cupboard and don't notice as one of the other girls sticks her foot out in front of me. When I realize what has happened, it is too late, and I am sent sprawling on the floor, the china plates shattering upon impact. I look up at them tearfully, my arms and knees sting and I can feel blood from cuts caused by landing on the shards of china. Still, the girls laugh and laugh and laugh at me. Why are they laughing at me?

Suddenly the door flies open, though it hardly matters to me, as I am kneeling on the floor sobbing and picking up the pieces of china. I'd really liked these plates, oh the master is going to be so angry with me for breaking them! Suddenly I feel someone next to me, taking my arms and examining them. I glance up and look to see Lumiere, examining my injuries with an unreadable expression on his face.

He looks up angrily at the 6 girls "Go into the dining room and wait for me" he narrows his eyes "At once!". They don't need to be told twice, as they swiftly move out of the kitchen with their heads bowed. When they are gone Lumiere gently helps me to my feet, only I am rooted to the spot as I stare at the mess on the floor before me, it causes me to let out another cry.

Sighing, he picks me up and carries me over to the counter, setting me gently on top of it. He then pulls a bowl out of the cupboard and fills it with warm water, then gets a few pieces of cloth. Quietly, and with great care as to not cause anymore harm, he begins dabbing my cuts and washing them out as gently as he can. "Ah, mademoiselle, I feared something like this might happen. Do not be upset though cherie, it was not your fault" he tells me.

I continue to cry quietly as he wraps my injuries in clean cloth. "Do not cry please mademoiselle, see? I have fixed it!" he says, flashing his debonair smile for a moment. "Now tell me, what happened to cause this?". I begin explaining everything and I begin to calm down as he attempts to calm me in every way he can. However as he does, and I can't help but remember what Cogsworth said about him.

When I finish my story he helps me down from the counter and leads me with him to fetch Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts. I stay silent through the whole thing, even as Lumiere glances at me sympathetically throughout the entire thing. Finally we go to the dining room, where the 6 other girls have been awaiting us. They immiediately spring up at Mrs. Potts orders and we are all lined up against the wall, like criminals.

Mrs. Potts lays down the law right there and then. Cogsworth tries to say things but Mrs. Potts, like the mothers she asks like to us all, is the one who punishes us. Lumiere protests strongly, but Mrs. Potts has laid out our punishment. Tomorrow we are to scrub floors, lots of floors! I am not looking forward to tomorrow at all, but it would be fine wouldn't it?

The next morning, we were roused before the sun had even risen by Babette, who handed us each a pail of soapy water and a rag, wishing us luck. We started in the dining room, as nobody was there yet. The entire floor was scrubbed in begrudging silence. When we moved to the kitchen two of them began quietly murmuring to each other as they scrubbed near each other. When we finished those rooms, it was midafternoon, and we had to separate to clear the maids quarters. Each room had to be scrubbed, and we decided to do it faster by splitting up.

Finally, was the ballroom. I was exhausted by then, and my arms and knees stung from soapy water soaking the bandages and getting in them. One of the girls must have noticed, for she sat up from her hands and knees and looked at me "You want to take a break for a moment? I can scrub that spot" she said. I nodded and sat back, unwrapping my arms to examine the damage.

The girl had long, dark hair, that was tied back messily into a ponytail "My name's Heather by the way. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. It was all Kylie's idea. A girl with shoulder leangth, dirty blonde hair snapped her head up "I did not have everything to do with it! Cecelia and Victoria were the ones who planned!". Two girls, who until this point had been silent, looked up "We all had a part in it guys, let's just stop now" she said. Heather nodded "I agree with Dakota. How about we just start over?".

A girl with short blonde hair nodded and came over to me "Hi! I'm Victoria!" she said. The others slowly began introducing themselves, all except one. She crossed her arms and looked at me with narrowed eyes "I still don't know if I like you" she said. Kylie pushed her and she cracked a small smile "I guess I'm give you a chance. I'm Cecelia" she finally told me.

We continued scrubbing, the ballroom was grande. But it was alright because for the rest of the time the room was filled with laughter. In fact, I don't even remember falling asleep on the floor of the ballroom that night, but we must have, for the next morning Cogsworth was standing over us, throwing a fit. I cracked open an eye, to see the other girls giggling at him as he tried to drag Dakota, who was skinny and gangly as a twig, up off the floor, with hardly any luck.

Castle life is well I suppose. Now I have some friends, and the work is a routine now! Get up, scrub the floors, dust a few things, every Tuesday I serve the master his meal. During my freetime I either talk with my newfound friends, or talk to Lumiere.

Lumiere is wonderful. I've never felt this way before, I don't know what it's called. Maybe I should ask him what it is! Yes, that's what I'll do! I'll ask him! Quickly, I stand and race down the hallway to find him. After wandering the castle for a short while, I find him in the servants dining room, alone, going over a menu for a gala that's coming up in a few days. I sit down near him and look up at him "Lumiere, I need some advice" I announce.

He glances up at me "What sort of advice Mademoiselle?" he asks. I swallow "Well, you see, I've been feeling really funny lately. I don't know what it is, but I feel so, um, happy? But it's more than happy! I don't know what it is!" I tell him. He laughs and places his menu down, looking at me "Ah, what you feel is amour! Now cherie, who might be the lucky monsieur to cause such feelings?" he asks. I look down, and blush bright red, which seems to answer his questions.

"Ah, Veronique" he merely says, moving closer "I, apologize for causing you such feelings" he says. His voice grows smoother with each word "You have never felt this way before, and I have ruined it for you. I must make it up to you though. What if I helped you find someone in the castle!" he asked. I blush and shrug "I don't know Lumiere. This is all so knew to me. I have never even shared a kiss before!" I tell him.

Before I can thing Lumiere is pressing his lips to mine. What do I do? He's trying so hard to help me, I think. We must have been trying for a while because we didn't notice Babette enter. She clears her throat and we both look up at her guiltily, darn it! I was just starting to enjoy it to. She looks angry "What are you doing?" she demands "I thought Simone was the last one!".

Lumiere stammers for a brief moment before collecting himself "Veronique needs our help ma plumette! You see, she has never been in love before! And we must help her find someone!" he tells her. She raises a skeptical eyebrow "Why did you need to kiss her?" "Because she has never been kissed before! I didn't want her first time to be a bad experience!".

Babette finally nods "I believe you Lumiere, against my better judgement. But, who do you have in mind for her?" she asks. Lumiere shrugs "We will find someone Babette! Soon!". It is settled then, Lumiere and Babette are going to help me find someone! Maybe this will help me figure out what the something I've been looking for is. I've done a lot in my first week, but it's not enough!


	3. Chapter 3

Sickness has swept through the castle. I do not know what it is called. Whatever it is, it is sweeping through the castle like a wildfire, and there is hardly any way to treat it. Some of the ones I'm aware of being sick are Mr. Potts and Chip, some of the maids and butlers are very ill, the young prince is extrodinarily sick, and we were all crestfallen to find our beloved master ill as well.

The doctor has warned the staff that is not sick that the disease is highly contagious, but we can't avoid it, the master's needs come before our own! Don't they? Yes, they must! That is why I have taken it upon myself to visit the young prince every single day. I only visited him once when we first found out he was ill, I came in and asked if he'd like some company. Ever since that day, he has requested me every single day to read to him and talk to him.

Today he looks up at me expectantly as I enter the room "Veronique?" he asks. I sit in my designated chair by his bedside "Yes?" I ask. He yawns "H... How is father? Is he gonna get better too? I feel better, but does he feel better? He promised to take me out to the gardens when the weather got nice. I can see outside my window, it looks like it's getting warmer out doesn't it?" he asks. I swallow and nod "Yes Prince Adam, it is getting very warm out".

He yawns "So he is getting better?" he asks. I have been specifically instructed by Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts not to give the boy this information. The truth was, his father was extremely ill, deathly so. The doctor is not sure why he is so sick, but he will most likely not make it to the end of the week. I swallow and open the book on my lap "Tell you what, why don't you just focus on getting all the way better, and then you can find out yourself. Alright?" I ask. The young prince nods and settles in under the sheets "I suppose" he replied quietly.

I read softly to him, and he stays alert throughout the entire story, his blue eyes wide with wonder. When I finish, I place the book down on the table and prepare to stand and leave, when the little prince holds out a hand "Wait! You promised me a lullaby before bed!" he says. That was right, every night before he went to sleep, he challenged me to sing a lullaby, from a different place. That was one thing my uncle had always brought back to me from his trips, songs. Songs in all sorts of languages, from all sorta of places, and lullabies were my favorite. On that first day I'd come to visit him, I'd sung him a song in sweedish.

Sighing, I sit down on the edge of his bed "Alright, what place?" I ask him. He thinks for a moment before grinning, he must think he's come up with a good one "A villiage, in the jungles of India!" he challenges. Jungles of India, it takes all my strength not to laugh at his request, because one of my favorite songs is in Hindu. I begin humming the tune softly, trying to remember the words. That was always the hardest part of these songs, pronounciation.

"Father's hunting in the forest, Mother's cooking in the home. I must go to fetch the water, 'Til the day that I am grown 'Til I'm grown, 'til I'm grown, I must fetch the water 'Til the day that I am grown, Then I will have a handsome husband And a daughter of my own, And I'll send her to fetch the water I'll be cooking in the home, Than I'll send her to fetch the water And I'll be cooking in the home, I'll be cooking in the home" I sing. Prince Adam seems to have forgotten the challenge, and has sunken into his pillow, his eyes barely staying open.

He closes his eyes "What does that song mean? It was nice" he tells me. I translate the entire song for him and he opens his eyes and looks at me "Is that what you wanted to do before you came here?" he asks suddenly. I smile, that was one of the reasons I'd loved the song so much, for it had been true to what I did. I nod "Well sure, that's what I was going to do. It's what most peasant girls around the world do" I explain. He closes his eyes again "I don't think you should do that. You're too nice to have to fetch water every day". I stand "That is my job Prince Adam", he doesn't answer me, so I know he's asleep. Silently, I leave the room, closing the door behind me.

As I head towards the east wing, to the servants quarters, I hear wailing. Something is wrong, very very wrong. I am afraid to press on, but I follow the sounds. I come around a corner and am met with a shocking scene. Something I never thought I'd see! Mrs. Potts is hystarically sobbing against Cogsworth's shoulder. Lumiere is standing off to one side, staring at the floor and trying his hardest not to cry. Cogsworth himself looks very distraught.

Cautiously, I approach and Cogsworth catches my eye. "What, has happened?" I ask. Mrs. Potts shudders and turns to face me "Dead! He's dead!" "Who?" "My husband!" she wails! No, it can't be. Mr. Potts, never! He'd been older, sure, but he wasn't sickly or weak in the slightest! He was one of the head butlers, he could do anything! I turn away and begin to cry myself, the day wasn't even close to being over.

That night, I felt the urge to go into the west wing to check on the young prince. I had to be sure he was alright, in case he heard something. As I passed by the Master's room however, I heard him call for me. He must have heard me and I scold myself for waking him, if I did. I turn and enter the master's chambers. It's very dimly lit, with all the curtains drawn tightly to shut away the outside world.

He beckons me to his bedside "Ah, Veronique. I... I must tell you... something" he gasps. His voice is raspy, and I take his hand as he hold it out to me "Yes Master?" I ask softly. He coughs and looks up at me, his eyes are so pleading, they shouldn't be this way! "M... My son. He w.. wil be... king" I nod immediately as he speaks "Yes, yes of course master!" I tell him. He closes his eyes "I can... cannot see to it that h... he is a good ruler. R... raise h... him well. As my... loyal servants. I trust you all" he practically chokes on his words and I hush him "Master..." my voice cracks and I wimper.

As I sob he simply slips away. I don't even notice, but when I look up his eyes are closed and his chest no longer rises and falls. I almost let out a wail of grief, when I remember the prince! Oh Prince Adam! I continue sobbing into the sheets until morning, when Cogsworth enters the room silently. The look on his face when he saw, it must have taken him all his strength not to faint at the sight, not to have a heart attack.

I stand weakly and practically fall into his arms. I can't stop the tears from falling, oh our master! Our dear sweet beloved master! Cogsworth for once isn't how I would expect him to me, he wraps his arms around me gently and ushers me out of the room, where he stands in the hallway and continues to console me. Finally I am able to walk to my room and change, getting ready for the day.

The master's funeral, was an occation not one servant will ever forget. The entire kingdom mourned, even the people of that small town I'd passed through, came and mourned the loss of their monarch. The young prince, all dressed in black, was forced to stand talk to people. Mrs. Potts tried to defend him from Cogsworth, but everyone's emotions were high and in the end, the Prince Adam simply had to do it. When the day was finally over, we all crawled into our beds, to prepare for the next day of serving, under the young prince's rule. For he was our new master!

Most of the servants who were ill, have either recovered or died. The young prince and Chip recovered, much to the delight of the castle staff. I am very happy as well, only, I don't feel quite as I should. This morning I felt very weak and tired. Someone at the breakfast table had commented I looked pale, but I shrugged it off and went off to work. I dust the sitting room like I always do when suddenly I feel incredibly lightheaded.

After that, I don't remember much, except stumbling and hitting the floor. After that everything went dark. Someone must have found me on the floor, for almost immediately I feel Cogsworth and Lumiere leaning next to me. Cogsworth is stuttering with worry, and Lumiere, poor Lumiere looks very upset. They ask me so many questions but my head is throbbing, and I can't answer them. I want to, but I can't.

Everything seems to be spinning, and when Lumiere picks me up believe for a moment I might get sick to my stomach. But instead I close my eyes and try to hide my face in his chest. Once again, I am plunged into darkness for a long while, but this time it feels like forever until I open my eyes again. Of course, it wasn't because I felt better, it was because someone was calling for me, harshly.

I crack open an eye to see Cogsworth and the young master, arguing. It must be late, for the only light in the room is from a single candle burning at my bedside. I stay still and listen as they argue "Cogsworth! She needs to read to me!" he practically screams, tears trickling down his cheeks. Cogsworth stutters for a moment "But master, she is so sick. She cannot possibly..." Adam stamps his foot "It's her job! She's my servant! She must do as I ask!".

He's right, it is my job. Using all my strength, I sit up and call for Adam "Can we read the story here Prince Adam?" I ask. He looks at Cogsworth for a moment before looking back at me "But you're supposed to read it to me by my bedside!" he tells me. Sighing, I push my covers back and let my feet touch the floor. Deep breaths, I can do this! Just read and then get back and rest. I stand, taking my time to regain my balance. To my surprise, and most likely Cogsworth's, the young master is very patient as I pull on a dressing gown and pick up a book.

As I head towards the doorway Cogsworth begins throwing a fit. When Prince Adam is out of hearing range I whisper to him "I will be alright Cogsworth, let me read to the young master and calm him down. He's had as hard a day as the rest of us" I tell him. He is not content with my answer, I can tell, but he will just have to accept it for my sake, as well as the master's.

Prince Adam, once away from Cogsworth and in the comforts of the west wing, actually helps me a little with the stairs. When we enter his room, he sits me down in the usual chair, and crawls into his bed, looking at me expectantly. I open the book and begin to read, but before I can even finish the first page, the little master cuts me off with sobs. I look up at him and place the book down and stand, sitting on the edge of his bed and placing a hand on his back, trying to sooth him "Master..." I say.

He shakes his head "Don't call me that! I don't want to be Master! I don't know how to run a kingdom!" he cries. I hush him "It will be alright Adam, we're here to help you. Cogsworth is the most organized man I know. And Lumiere and Mrs. Potts will keep the kitchen staff in line. You can have whatever you want now" I tell him. Later, I might regret telling him that last part, but for now it sooths him and he snuggles down into his pillow, tears still trickling down his face.

Quietly, though my voice is weak, I sing the same lullaby I'd sung him in Hindi. Though it takes a little while, the young prince finally falls asleep, allowing me to make my escape. Outside the door waiting is Lumiere, and Babette. They both help me back to my own room, where I proceed to go to sleep myself. For how long, I don't know, too long apparently. Everything after that night is all a blur to me. A mix of voices and faces, I don't remember what they were saying, but things were certainly not well.

Then for a while, there was nothing. I was grateful for it because the voices made my head spin. And after a while, I felt better, and I am able to open my eyes for a moment. Just a moment, but a moment is all I need to see what had happened in my, absence. Lumiere is sitting by my bedside, Babette asleep leaning against his shoulder. He hasn't noticed I'm awake.

"Me and Babette have been trying, even with you out of it. We promised to find you a gentleman mademoiselle and we will get you one! But you have to get well again, you must. The master is ruthless, and we servants have suffered enough death in the castle. Please..." he whispers quietly to me. I blink and call out to him "Lumiere, what's the matter?" I ask him. His eyes widen and he takes my hand "Non, do not speak, you need to rest. Oh I never thought I'd see those beautiful brown eyes again". Babette stirs next to him "Lumiere?" she murmurs.

He nudges her "Ma Cher, she has awoken!" he tells her. Babette's eyes flash open and she looks at me "Oh goodness! Do you know how worried you have everyone! You've been asleep for nearly 2 weeks!". Really? I've been asleep for 2 weeks? It seems so much shorter than that! In reality, it was short, but in that short time things dramatically changed. Especially, in the way the master treated us.

After I was well enough to work again, I went straight to the young master. He was furious at me for being sick all that time, and he ordered me to fetch water from the fountain in the middle of the town square, every morning, no matter what the weather. I must not only fetch the water, but I must use the water to do all my chores around the castle. If I run out of water, then I must to back into town and get more! I can't take a horse either, I must walk. And I must do it the same amount of time I was out.

What had changed our sweet little prince into a cruel monster overnight? Was it the newly found power? The loss of his father? The fact he could make us do whatever he wanted? All of that rolled into one? Whatever it was, it has cast the servants of the castle into dispair. Cogsworth is hardly seen anymore, for he has to do his own duties and everything the prince doesn't know how to do, which is everything. Mrs. Potts and Lumiere are not as busy because of this, the master doesn't want to meet with anyone. So there are no galas or parties to plan for. Dinners are just for one person a day, and that person has rather simple taste for a prince. Children are picky, no matter what social status.

This morning is, thank goodness, clear. I slip out of my bedroom and tiptoe down to the entrance. I am careful not to wake anyone up just yet, I'm the one who is supposed to be punished, not them. However, when I get to the front door, Chip is there waiting for me. He smiles brightly "Good morning Veronique! I was wondering if I could go with you this morning?".

I chuckle and ruffle his hair, which is a ritual we have every time I greet him. I nod "Of course. But wouldn't you rather be sleeping?" I ask as we head out to the stables. He shakes his head "Nah, I like coming out in the morning. I can steal cookies easier when Mama's not awake" he tells be blatently. I laugh and pick up my bucket, heading down the path with chip by my side.

"Why does the master make you get water all this way?" he asks me, I shrug "I'm not sure Chip, maybe he got the idea from a song I sang to him one time". Chip looks at the bucket briefly then back at me "That's kinda a silly reason isn't it?" he asks. I shrug "We cannot judge. As servants, it's our job simply to do what our masters want, no matter how silly it may seem".

We reach the little town and I quickly scoop my bucket through the water, filling it. Chip plays with the water while I sit on the edge of the fountain and take a break. He suddenly looks up at me "I wish the master would be nicer. He scares me". Before we can answer a voice gets both our attention "Who are you speaking of young man?". We turn and come face to face with an old, ugly looking lady with a black cloak and a weird looking cane.

Chip looks back at the water and begins flicking it, causing ripples "Our master, Prince Adam. He's so horrible" he says. The old woman tilts her head to the side "You are servants for him?" she asks. I nod "Well I am, Chip is the son of the woman who is head of the kitchen" I answer. Oddly enough, she continues interrogating me, asking me questions. Finally I realize how long we've taken and grabbing Chip's arm in one hand, and my bucket in the other, I bid the old woman goodbye. Before I go though, I take a few coins out of my apron pocket, pressing them into her hand "You look like you could use this" I tell her quickly before heading back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Lumiere and Babette are relentless! They've pushed many fine gentlemen my way, servants, stable boys, butlers, everybody! But still, we haven't found the right one just yet. Of course, all the boys are charming and handsome enough, but they just aren't for me. With every one I turn down Lumiere and Babette become greater and greater rivals. Secretly, servants in the castle have been placing bets on who will set me up with the best one, who will get me married. Which worries me slightly, as I'm only sixteen!

All of this has caused most of the castle staff to be in a very gossipy, cheerful mood tonight at dinner. It's especially good for us because the young master went to sleep early. Therefore, we don't have to get him dinner or anything. No worries of him screaming or tearing hair out! As I eat my food and listen to Babette talk about how she and Lumiere did something the other night, I notice a boy enter the room late and sit down with some of the maids and servants.

Babette sees me eyeing him, and she laughs "Oh Veronique, don't look at Brendan! You don't want him! He's too quiet!". I look at her "What do you mean?" I ask "He looks like he's socializing". She shrugs "He's just too docile for me. Don't you want a little adventure?". I do want adventure! Of course I did! Adventure is what drove me to come to this castle isn't it? Deciding I need a little while to think about it, I stand and excuse myself.

Not sure where to go, I end up going outside to the gardens. It's a beautiful night! As I stroll, I find myself humming. Suddenly, I notice something, or to be more specific, someone. He's tall, his brown hair neatly combed, and his eyes, oh what words can describe them! He seems to be doing the same thing I'm doing, and that is simply strolling around the garden admiring the few plants and the nice weather.

Suddenly he looks up from a rosebush he'd been looking at, smiling politely at me. I blush brightly and back up, hiding behind a tree. Wait a minute! Was that just Brendan? Did he come out here also? I peek around the tree and check just to make sure, yes it's him alright. He has returned to looking at the flowers, but he is humming something. I can't make out what it is at first, but as it becomes clearer, I'm almost swept away by it's beauty. I have to, get his attention somehow? Yes, that is it! Smiling, I stroll out casually from behind the tree, singing the song I'd sung the prince.

When he looks back up at me, his curiousity peaked, I pretend not to notice him and continue strolling. As Babette had told me he might, when I glance back over my shoulder at him, he begins to follow me. I walk slowly at first, making sure he really is following me, when I see he is, I begin to move a little faster. He seems to take this as a challenge, as a funny look crosses over his face before he picks up his pace.

I won't let him catch me that easily! Just as I get within his grasp, I pick up my skirts and begin running. He starts chasing me! I don't know how long it went on, but finally he managed to catch me when I tripped over my skirt and fell in a heap in the grass. We both laugh and he holds out his hand to me "I'm Brendan, what's your name?" he asks me. It's a simple enough question, I blush and look down once I'm standing up in front of him "Veronique".

He smiles, his smile is so cute! "I really liked your singing" he tells me, wow! He seems almost as shy and unsure as I am! I glance at the castle, and notice Babette and Lumiere standing at the window, waving at me, giving me thumbs up. From the way they're acting, I don't believe they set this one up! I turn back to Brenden and look at the roses "The flowers are very pretty non?" I ask. He nods "Yes, they're nice I guess" he replies.

"What do you do at the castle?" I ask him, trying to keep the conversation going. He smiles "I'm a musician. Play the tuba" he explains "And I sing bass in the choir" he adds. We have a choir and band here? He must read my mind because he laughs "There are quite a few performers here at the castle. Composers as well! Though Forte's style of composing is a little, dark. I do appreciate our conductor. I think he'd like to meet you. As I said before, I thought your singing was quite good". I chuckle "You sound like you're a good singer too? What was that song you were humming earlier?".

Brendan and I sit on the fountain and he smiles "Oh, it's a song we're going to perform. If we ever get another gala. I don't think we will, but everyone else seems to hope so". I don't quite know where the time went after that. But we just sat and talked, about everything! It was the most wonderful night of my life. And the next few weeks I did nothing but float through my everyday duties.

The best days ever were when I caught a glimpse of him walking down the hallway, or caught his eye when we were eating. He would smile and sometimes he would make faces at me that caused me to blush and giggle like a child. All of this changed though, when a blizzard hit the castle. Of course, it was now officially winter, so snow was expected, but what was NOT expected was the bitter cold that swept through the castle, causing all us servants to gather in our quarters to try and conserve body heat.

Me and my friends are sitting together in Cecelia's bedroom, talking. Kylie stands and looks out the window "What a storm! I hope nobody is out there!" she comments. Heather shrugs "I don't think anyone is foolish to try to walk out in that snow" she replies nonchalantly. Suddenly Babette comes into the room "Cerfew in 10 minutes, you better get going to your rooms!" she informs us.

I stand, along with the other girls. We bid each other and go to our rooms, like usual. Besides the snow outside, there is nothing out of the ordinary! I get into my bed and snuggle deep into the sheets, closing my eyes. Suddenly though, a burst of wind sweeps into my room, causing me to jolt awake. What could that possibly be? I look around my room frantically, the door has flown open, but no way a breeze like that could have come from the hallway? The wind isn't even cold! No, it's just a blast of air that came out of nowhere!

Suddenly I'm hit with a feeling. It feels as though I'm being crushed, my muscles hardening and my insides being torn out. I try to cry out in shock and pain but find it difficult to make a sound. What's happening? And then just as soon as it started, it's over! I look around my surroundings, wait a minute! Why can't I feel my arms, or my legs, or even my body! And my bed! It looks huge! My pillow must be twice the size of me!

What am I though? I can't be human! Suddenly I catch sight of my vanity mirror, and my eyes widen at the sight of it. There before my eyes, or lack thereof, sitting in the place where I should be sitting on my bed, is a china plate. But not just any plate, the lomoges plate! The very one I'd been washing that fateful day when I'd been tripped and had shattered those plates I loved so much! Was I? I couldn't be, I wasn't a plate! I couldn't be a plate!

This couldn't even be considered my worst nightmare! Who dreams of being a plate? As I tremble and try to wrap my mind about what is happening, I hear screams coming from the hallway. I'm scared, what do I do? Getting a feel for how to move, I manage to scoot myself underneath my pillow to hide. I'm not alone for long however, as my door opens and I hear familiar voices "Veronique? Are you in here?" they call. It's Babette!

"Up here!" I call, peeking out from underneath the pillow. I manuver myself closer to the edge of the bed and look down, and I can't help myself as I scream in shock, she screams as well "Babette!" I cry "You're a feather duster!". We merely stare at one another in shock before I swallow "How am I supposed to get down there?" I ask. She looks around "Do you have a pillow up there? Push it on the floor and jump!".

I push the pillow off after a great amount of effor, but even when it hits the floor with a loud thump, I'm terrified to jump. If I break, does that mean I die? Maybe if I break I'll wake up from this horrible nightmare! Taking a deep breath, I let myself fall forward, tumbling off the bed and landing on the pillow. Babette pushes me off and stands me up so I can roll. How does this work now?

Lean to the right, oh dear I'm upside down, now I'm right side up, now I'm upside down again. Ooooh who's moving the floor? I feel really dizzy. Babette catches me as I bump into the doorframe and fall over "Maybe you should just try to waddle or something" she says. I do just that, taking the smallest steps I can. As I enter the hallway, I'm met with the most chaotic scene I've even seen. Objects, everywhere! Featherdusters, silverware, brooms, shovels, any household object you could possibly think of was in the hallway.

Some of the maids, turned into featherdusters, napkins, and silverware, are in a tight group, sobbing hystarically. A group of knives are speaking in low whispers not far from them, as I passed I believe I hear something about the master having something to do with all this. But how could he cause all this? Suddenly I am met by something that freezes me dead in my tracks. There before me, are 6 identical plates. One of them speaks "Veronique? It's me! Heather!" she calls. Heather? Oh no, don't tell me, all those girls that had hurt me that day had been turned into, no!

"Everybody just calm down!" a voice tries to break over the crowd. Cogsworth! Oh I never thought I'd be more grateful to hear his voice! But when he comes over to us plates, I'm once again shocked beyond belief. A clock! He's been turned into a little pendulum clock! Under any other circumstances, I'd say that was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen, but now? I'm on the verge of sobbing with the other maids! I wonder how it feels to sob without a face! Can it be done?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by seeing Lumiere and Mrs. Potts, both of whom have faired no better than the rest of us! Mrs. Potts is leading 7 little teacups down the hallway. I don't even have to hear her speak to know it's Mrs. Potts, she's been turned into a teapot for goodness sakes! And one of the teacups trailing her has a little chip in it! Lumiere comes up to us with Babette, and I don't know once again whether to be shocked, or merely acknowledge that he's been turned into a candelabra. At this point, seeing objects is no surprise!

Oh you've got to be kidding me, Sultan the dog has been turned into an object too? A footstool no less! I must be dreaming! I must! Suddenly we hear a roar and the entire corridor falls into dead silence, a creature has just come into the hallway. At first, I can't see for sure what it is, but as it comes closer, I realize it's some kind of, of, of animal! It's a beast! "Master!" Cogsworth calls, but the creature ignores him as he roars in frustration before turning on his heels, er paws, and vanishing down the hallway, clutching a flower in one paw, and a mirror in the other.

What are we to do? How are we supposed to live our lives this way? As, plates? China plates? Do we eat? Do we sleep? The rest of the night seems to go by in a blur as the objects round up everyone. Cogsworth is frantic, a large piece of paper in his hand as he does rollcall, and then does is again, and again. Everyone had to be accounted for! Some of the objects couldn't make it to rollcall, but their location was known. Madame de la Grande Bouche, the opera singer, had turned wardrobe apparently and was too ashamed of her size to come down.

Others were less lucky than she! One of the shorter girls, who'd always been 'getting under people's feet' has turned into a rug! A butler has turned into a brick wall behind the stove, who is our beloved chef! Forte the dreary composer whom Brendan had told me about has turned into an organ, bolted to the wall. Brendan! Where was he? I look around frantically, but in a sea of hosuehold objects I can't even tell who's who!

I hear his name called on the rollcall and a tuba blares loudly. I don't even have to look to realize what has become of my new friend, he's a tuba now. As the rest of the rollcall proceeds, we plates huddle together uncomfortably and try to comfort each other. It is the most challenging task in the world, comforting someone when you're made out of cold, hard china.

Finally the rollcall ends and we all seem to silently agree to try to go back to our normal duties, see how it goes. But being plates, we can't nessessarily clean anything. "Maybe we should learn how to get aroudn the castle" Carolyn suggests. It seems like as good an idea as any, thus our first stroll, or, roll around the castle begins. Of course the first way we thought to go was to roll down the hallway, but since we're scared, we decided to try to waddle.

One side forward, then the other. It takes us almost an hour to all make it down the hallway, but we figure out how to walk nonetheless! But if we have to do that it'll take forever! Kylie begins hopping in place "Hey! We can jump, we're kinda flexible!" she tells us. I bend slightly, but there wasn't much we could do even though we were a little bit flexible. The tour of the castle continues as we get better and better at 'walking' in our new forms.

Nighttime fast approaches, and we waddle back to our respective rooms, but it only takes us about 30 seconds to realize that we can't reach the bed. The pillow is still on the floor though, and I invite my friends to come sleep on it. It takes us a little while, and Babette's assistance to get ourselves all on it, but eventually we do, and we rest. It's very weird, the feeling of closing my eyes, but I don't have eyes!

Morning is harsh, and we all slide carefully off the pillow to start the new day. Some of the servants are still very upset about things, a couple napkins pass us sniffling, but we plates are actually kinda cheerful. Today we're going to try to roll down the hallways and see what happens! We line ourselves up in a straight hallway, with the exception of a staircase if you turn right in the middle of the hallway, but we are going straight!

"Who's first?" Victoria asks, Cecelia takes a step back "Not me!" she declares. Kylie goes with her "I'm not going first either!" she states, Carolyn, Dakota, and Heather quickly agree they aren't first either. I suppose that means I'm first! Taking a deep breath, I imagine I'm doing a cartwheel or something, just lean. Just like the night of the transformation, I send myself rolling, going upside down, rightside up, over and over again. I think I'm going to be sick!

Suddenly I hear some screams, and a glance behind me shows the other girls have not only taken after my example and are rolling down the hallway after me, but that we're all headed towards that blasted staircase! Cecelia said the staircase wouldn't be a problem! How do I stop now? I've gathered quite a bit of momentum in rolling this far, lean the other way? AH! No, stop stop stop stop!

Our screams got the attention of some of the household objects nearby, and they rush out to catch us as we begin our tumble down the stairs. Cogsworth is righting me against a wall, Lumiere has got Heather and Victoria. Babette managed to get Cecelia, and a few napkins, Mrs. Potts and a coat-rack caught Dakota, Carolyn, and Kylie. Once we're safely leaning against the wall, we expect a lecture like no other.

Some of us are crying, including myself. But Cogsworth hushes us "Now now ladies, quit that wailing" he tells us. Lumiere brushes us against us, which is as much as he can do with candles for hands. Mrs. Potts brushes up against us as well, but she is able to lean more into it and it's almost comforting, even though she's made out of hard china just as we are "You gave us all a scare dearies, but it's alright now, you're safe". When we're calm Cogsworth looks at each of us before swallowing "I do not believe the castle is, safe for you mademoiselles" he tells us.

"But where are they supposed to go Cogsworth? They can't leave the castle!" Lumiere says, we all nods as best we can in agreement, where would we go as plates? We'd probably be smashed or something! Mrs. Potts sighs "I'm afraid you might have to go into the cupboards dears. That's the safest place I can think of for you. I've been putting the teacups in the cupboards at night as well".

Kylie speaks up "But we can't get down once we're put up there!". There's a long silence before we realize, that we'd have to go up there, and stay up there. It was settled then, and slowly, we begin our sad, slow, proccession towards the kitchen. It takes us about an hour or so, but finally we're all in the cupboard the way we want. The way, we'll be content to stay for the rest of our plate lives.

Lumiere gives us one final smile as he closes the glass door on us. We all look out into the kitchen and watch as all the objects whom had helps us up here, disappear into various places. Some of them go into drawers, others push their way out the doors, and a few stick around a socialize amongst themselves. Heather sighs "Maybe it won't be so bad?" she says "Maybe someone will come visit us!". I chuckle "We'll sure get to know each other really well".

We laugh for a moment, but it hardly lasts. What was the use, we're going to be in this cupboard for the rest of our lives! We'll be forgotten by the world! When we pass on it'll hardly matter, for no one will even remember us! What could our master, what could WE have possibly done to be turned into plates?


	5. Chapter 5

"Who's out on the counter tonight?" Cecelia asks curiously as Kylie pushes the cupboard door open to check. She sighs "Nobody, I think they've all gone to bed" she replies. Carolyn moans "Why don't you just go to sleep then! Get away from the door!" she tells them. They shift away from the door and I wait in silence to hear their breath steady. Once it does, I quietly slip towards the door, opening it just enough that I can slip out.

Looking down, I take a deep breath before letting myself fall from the cabinet and land carefully on the counter. Once I'm on the counter, I roll myself down to where the objects have set up makeshift stairs out of buckets. I hop down them easily now, I've been doing this for at least a month. I have to be a brave little plate! Once I'm on the floor of the kitchen the rest is easy, and I roll myself out the doors and down the hallway.

Brendan, as always, is waiting for me in the ballroom. I roll up to him and spin around him once "You're starting to lose your shine! Shouldn't you be polished?" I ask him teasingly. He sighs "Being a tuba, it's not always easy to find someone to polish me" he replies. I sigh and lean up against him "We'll be human soon. Then it won't matter anymore will it?". He smiles slightly "I suppose you're right. We can't be like this forever!" he replies.

Every night we've met in the ballroom like this, to talk and sing and do whatever we could. I often told him how if it weren't for him, I would surely go mad in the cupboard, and he relates similar tales of being stuck in the music room having to listen to Forte slamming his keyboard all day long. When he first told me about that, I laughed and said that it surely couldn't be so bad, but then hardly a day later I heard some of the maids turned feather duster telling the napkins how horrible it had been to clean that room and listen to the dreary organ.

"Brendan?" I ask as we look out the large windows in the ballroom at the night sky. He looks down at me "What?" he asks quietly. I look up at him "When we turn human again, what is it you'd like to do?", this question causes silence for a brief moment before he finally answers "I'd like to sail somewhere, maybe England, or even America". I gasp, I can't help it "America? But that's so far!".

He hushes me "I know it is. Don't you wonder what's out there though?" he asks. I can't help but chuckle slightly, I have always wondered what was out there. My curiosity for what was out in the world is what drove me out of my home and out into the world. And so I tell him that, I tell him my entire journey from the moment I left home, to the moment I first stepped foot inside the castle.

Brendan listens to my tale quietly, and when I finish he rubs against me "I'm glad you came here" he whispers. I close my eyes and lean against him "I'm glad too" I reply contently. Nothing could ruin this moment, except that is, Cogsworth. In talking we'd lost track of time, hadn't even noticed the sun beginning to rise outside the window. "You there! What do you think you're doing out of the cupboard!" Cogsworth's voice rings out through the ballroom. Even though he's only a small clock, his voice is still pretty big when he wants it to be.

When he marches up to us, he glances over Brendan before looking long and hard at me "Oh, which of the maids are you?" he asks. I don't want to give myself away, it's so embarrassing not being recognizable, but I swallow and answer "Veronique". His eyes soften and he sighs "Come now, back to the cupboard" he says. As he ushers me back towards the kitchen, I can't help but notice how upsest he looks. "Cogsworth? I'm sorry I went out. I won't do it again" I tell him softly. He keeps his eyes on the ground as he continues waddling next to me "Please don't. It, causes me to worry. And there is enough to worry about in this castle!" he replies.

Finally we reach the kitchen, after what seems like an eternity walking through the halls. As I hop up onto the counter, I see that the cupboard door is wide open, and my friends are all trying to peak out at me as I waddle across the counter and jump up to join them. "Veronique! Where have you been?" Heather asks, she sounds excited, as though I've been on some grand adventure.

I tell them, and I'm glad they don't have faces, because the looks on them right now would probably frighten me. "You like Brendan?" Kylie asks, Dakota bounces slightly "How long have you liked him! Since before we became plates?" she asks eagerly. I nod as best I can "Yes, before we became plates" I reply. This causes them to squee with delight "Tell us all about it! How did you meet? Was it romantic?".

My meetings with Brendan were pretty romantic I suppose, as romantic as they could be while you were objects and such. Always just the two of us, alone in that grand ballroom, with not a care in the world. I told them so, but then, I also added that our meetings would be no more. Unfortunately, that would be the last time I see Brendan until we changed back into humans. And we were going to! Wasn't that one of the last things we said to each other? We would be human again soon!

* * *

><p>How long has it been now? I wish I at least had a hand or an arm so I could mark the walls of this cupboard to count the days. Chip is here with us today, because he was too scared to accompany his mother to give the master tea. Personally, I don't blame him. From what I've heard the master is even more beastly than the last time I saw him in person. The little prince, the world has spoiled him and been cruel to him all at the same time.<p>

Cecelia is leaning out the cupboard door today, talking to a knife that has come to chat with us. He is too short to hop up into the cupboard with us, and we've told Cecelia we don't want him up here anyway. His name is Hyde, and he was a nice boy I suppose, but he was a little quirky. Honestly, not a boy I would guess Cecelia to pick, but they had gotten engaged nonetheless hardly a week before we turned into objects.

While she talks with her fiance, the rest of us are simply talking about the most recent gossip we've received while being holed up here. Honestly there isn't much, I think the most interesting news is the cheese grater adopting a little mouse and naming him Mr. Jingles. Other than that, the gossip is a total bore, and it has been that way for a rather long time!

"Hey, when we turn human again, how many children do you wanna have?" Dakota asks randomly. Heather laughs "Kids? Why are you thinking about that right now?" she asks curiously. Dakota shifts a little bit before continuing "I was just thinking about my boyfriend back in the villiage, when I turn human again I'd like to settle down with him, start a family". Now that she brings it up, thoughts of starting a family don't sound too bad. I wouldn't mind having a little bundle of joy with Brendan.

Kylie bumps Dakota "You want children with the town fool?" she laughs. She bumps Kylie back "He's not that stupid! It's just an act. Really he's very kind and gentle and devoted!" she defends. What did she say her boyfriend's name was, she told us during one of our first nights in the cupboard, Lefou? Yes! That was it, Lefou, who hung out with a hunter named Gaston. What an interesting pair those two men must be, from what I've heard Lefou is a short little guy.

So now what? Let's see, Mrs. Potts is giving the teacups a bath right now. I can't see it for myself because Cecelia's blocking the way, but I can hear Chip and the others loudly complaining about it. It makes me chuckle and be slightly peeved at the same time. I sure wish we plates could get a bath, sitting in the cupboard for all this time is starting to make us dusty.

"Hellooooo!" a familiar voice greets, jumping into the cupboard. We would all smile if we had faces "Bonjour Babette" Heather greets casually. Cecelia slips away from the door long enough for Babette to get in, before resuming her place and continuing her chat with her fiance. Babette sighs as she sees us "You've gotten so grimy!" she says, beginning to dust us. Nod "I was just thinking the same thing. How much longer must we stay up here?" I ask.

She tosses her head as she moves from plate to plate, using herself to dust us as best she can "I do not know! If it were up to me I'd let you down if you wanted to come down. But Cogsworth insists you stay up here!" she explains to us. "Some of the others would prefer to be locked away though. Angelique took all her decorators up to the attic and has refused to come down again. Why she would want to do that, I don't know. I can't imagine being locked away all by myself. And after all, the only thing we've got now is each other, so we should all be down here in the castle together non?".

Carolyn giggles as Babette dusts her "That tickles" she says, fidgeting. Finally Babette finishes dusting us off "We'll get to be human again soon! I'm sure of it!". We all look at each other "I hope you're right Babette" I simply say. And that is the end of the conversation.

* * *

><p>"What time is it Cogsworth?" Victoria asks, looking down at the counter where the clock in question is standing, looking up at us "3:18 p.m. on Tuesday, November the 29th" he replies. Dakota groans, and many of us are just as exasperated, for the last time someone told us the date, it was September, of last year. This isn't the first time this has happened though, we thought the first two years had only been a few months.<p>

Lately we've been having a lot of trouble with the time. Maybe it's just because nobody comes to talk to us as much as they used to. Whatever the reason, we simply don't know anything about the outside anymore. The only time we get to find out the date is when Cogsworth comes up on the counter to check on things, and he doesn't come beneath our cupboard very often. It's hard for him to get up here.

If I am correct, and I may not be, it has been 5 years since we turned into plates. We still don't know how, and we most certainly don't know why, but nothing has changed in the slightest during this time period, and so we simply assume now we'll be this way forever. I suppose there are worse fates than being plates forever, and as cheesy as it sounds. As Babette said, we only have each other, and what a blessing it is to not be stuck here this long, alone.

Heather shifts in her spot next to me "I am so BORED!" she whines. The wine glasses on the shelf above us repeat the phrase in a pitch that makes us cringe "Yea, we're bored!". Cogsworth looks up and sighs "Don't whine glasses" he moans "Sowry!" they reply. I look down at Cogsworth "Do you think maybe, we could come down? Just for, a moment or so?" I ask. He shakes his head "I'm afraid not mademoiselle. Absolutely not! It's far too dangerous for you to be rolling around the castle. The master would be very unhappy indeed" he rambles.

"Cogsworth! Have a heart! They've been up there for a decade already!". There's complete stunned silence on our part before Kylie chokes out "We've been up here, for 10 years?" she asks. Lumiere looks taken back "Why yes of course it's been 10 years!". Carolyn begins to cry a little "We thought it'd only been 5 years! How are we supposed to know how long it's been when we're trapped up here!".

Lumiere and Cogsworth look very uncomfortable, and they can only tell us that they're sorry they forgot about us so often. With that, they take their leave, and we begin to cry. Mrs. Potts hops up on the counter and then up into the cupboard with us "There there dearies, everything will be alright" she tells us. I press up against her, she's the closest thing to my mother here at the castle.

She stays and comforts us for a long while, until Babette tells Mrs. Potts she is needed at once. She hops onto her teacart and races out of the kitchen, leaving us to wonder where she went off to. "I hate this castle. If the spell ever breaks, I'm leaving!" Dakota declares, Kylie agrees with her "I kinda wanna leave too. This is no way to live!". I look out over the kitchen and Heather presses against me "Do you think, we could ever be human again?" she asks innocently, for the first time in years.

Before I can try to answer her Chip hops up on the counter, trembling slightly "Hey everybody! There was a man in the castle!" he announces. Silverware peaks out of the drawers, Chef Bouche raises an eyebrow "Lad, I will not be having you making up stories and getting my kitchen staff's hopes up!". Mrs. Potts hops up on the counter next to her son "I'm afraid he's not making up stories. The master just locked the poor monsieur in the dungeon" she replies.

We all sigh, figures when a human comes to the castle who could possibly help us they're locked in the dungeon. Deciding we plates have heard enough of the outside, we close the cupboard door. The wine glasses moan as we're shut in the dark "AWwwwww! We wanted to know what happened!" they say. "Just shut up! We don't need to know! It doesn't matter! Whether a human enters the castle or not! You will still be wine glasses and we will still be plates!" Cecelia yells at them. They collectively moan and I roll my eyes and move myself into the back corner of the cupboard.

Oddly enough, we remain quiet in the cupboard. I don't think any of us have anything to say to each other. Not only that, but I do believe it is safe to say that we were all shocked to find out we've been in this cupboard twice as long as we originally thought. A decade is a long time to be locked in a cupboard, I wonder what the outside world is like. Is it the same in the little town? Surely it can't be!

Suddenly the doors to the cupboard are opened and we can hear Mrs. Potts giving orders to the kitchen staff. "Help those plates out of there at once!" she says, before she's off on another task. I don't need any help to get down, I hop down just like I used to when I would sneak off to see Brendan. Victoria is brave and hops after me, Dakota and Kylie quickly following. Heather peeks over the edge of the cupboard, looking down at us "Come on Heather!" I call before turning and waddling down the counter.

I can hear Heather take a deep breath and give a little squeak as she leaps off the cupboard and lands on the counter. After she has jumped, Cecelia and Carolyn look down, but refuse to jump. The coat rack comes in and carefully lowers them both to the counter top. Once we're all down, we are told to leap off the counter into the sink that is filled with soapy water so we could get clean. That sounds easy enough! With a little bounce I hop off the counter and into the sink. When I hit the bottom of the sink I jump up and hop out on the counter on the other side. Before I can look back and see if the others are coming the girls who'd been turned into napkins are rubbing me down and a ton of water is dumped over me, rinsing me.

Lumiere hops on the counter in front of us, smiling excitedly "There's a girl in the castle! She's going to be staying with us for quite some time so we must make her feel welcome!" he informs us before going off to instruct the sugar bowl and cream pitcher. Heather comes up next to me "Isn't this exciting Veronique?" she asks "We'll finally have something to do with our lives! A guest!".

Now that I think about it, it IS really exciting! We've been literally doing nothing for ten years, and now we get to do something! Once all of us are cleaned, we are escorted to the dining room and put in the big stained glass cabinet that holds all the finest china. But nothing had been in it for some time because well, I'd broken the finest china, and it'd never gotten replaced. As we're helped into the cupboard Lumiere instructs us on what we are to do.

Music? We're giving the girl an entire musical number? When we hear Lumiere say 'Don't believe me ask the dishes' we have to jump out of this cupboard, form a circle, and walk? Something like that, and then for the finale we have to dance. Gee, because plates with no arms, legs, hands, feet, or any limps at all are going to be able to dance! Well all we can do is sit and wait I suppose.

"What time is it?" Dakota whispers after a while. We've been sitting and shaking as we listen to the master pacing outside. "Don't let yourselves clink" I whisper urgently, we can't let the master hear us! He could rip open the cupboard and shut us up for good if our clinking got on her nerves. We can't help it though, this is so nerve-wracking! I haven't seen the master in so long, but the little monster has terrorized the objects that have seen him, so I really don't want to see him. My nerves are soothed slightly when I hear Cogsworth's voice "Good evening".

What happens after that, I can't recall, as we were so terrified when Cogsworth informed him the girl wasn't coming that I think some of us might have fainted. When we come around, Cecelia is furious "We got out of the cupboard, got washed and polished and everything. And for what? To be scared to death for nothing!". Carolyn and Heather begin to cry "I just want to go back in the cupboard! I'm tired, and scared!" Carolyn says.

The cupboard doors open and Mrs. Potts looks up at us "Are you alright dearies?" she asks. We nod as best we can and she sighs "It's been a long hard day for all of us. Would you mind sleeping in this cupboard instead?" she asks. "What difference is this cupboard from the one in the kitchen? We'll be alright" I assure her, the other plates murmur in agreement and Mrs. Potts bids us goodnight, closing the doors again.

Now what? That was the biggest waste of time I've ever had to go through in my life! As we begin to settle down for the night, the door cracks open and a fork is looking up at us, her eyes wide "Get ready! She's hungry after all!" she tells us before closing the door again. We hear her scuttle across the table and if our eyes were visible, they would be huge. We're going to perform? Now?


	6. Chapter 6

Lumiere is singing! What was the line we hop out on again? Carolyn presses against me nervously as I wait for the right moment to leap out. Me and Victoria have to lead the way out onto the table, or stage as Lumiere referred to it as. "Don't believe me ask the dishes!" Lumiere sings, and at that exact moment we burst out of those cabinets. It all happens so fast, I don't even remember jumping down onto the table. The lights are on us!

I can see the girl, and what a pretty girl she is! Soft brown eyes that are sparkling with wonder and curiosity, chocolate brown hair tied back neatly in a cute little bow, and just a sweet face in general. She looks so excited, and her excitment causes me and the others to become excited.

As soon as we're done and we jump off the table and roll into the kitchen, hopping onto the counter. Suddenly Mrs. Potts comes bustling through the kitchen, singing upbeat. Me and the other plates all bounce excitedly as she hops with the teacups and the napkins. This is actually, so much fun! I wanna sing! So we will sing! We roll out onto the table once more for the finale, and though we can't do the chorus line kick like some of the other objects we still sway back and forth excitedly.

The energy is so high I fear I might crack or break at any moment. And the girl looks so happy! She's even dancing along with us in her seat! I don't want it to end! But eventually, the song does end, and after her enthusiastic applause we roll excitedly back into the kitchen to socialize with the other objects. The rush from what we just did feels amazing and the objects can't stop talking to each other as we gather in the kitchen.

Sophie, a girl who'd been turned into a salt shaker, is still spinning and dancing with Saphire, who is a pepper shaker. The short girl turned rug is doing cartwheels through the kitchen! Chip looks up at Mrs. Potts with gleaming eyes "Mama that was so fun! Can we do it again? PLEASE?" he asks. Mrs. Potts chuckles "Not tonight son. Now into the cupboard with you, it's time for bed" she tells him. He yawns "But I don't wanna go to bed! I can't sleep now!".

Most of the staff agree with Chip, how can anyone sleep on this night? And therefore, we stay up late and talk. There's laughter, tears, some objects are reunited with others that they haven't seen in years. Oh if only this reunion were because we'd become human again. But there seems to be hope! "Do you think the girl will break the spell?" One of the napkins asks excitedly.

Kylie coughs "What... spell?" she asks, confused. The room falls into silence as all the objects turn and face us, their faces shocked. "You mean you, don't know?" Mrs. Potts asks. We all sit in silence and finally someone let's out a sigh "Don't you wonder why you have been transformed into plates? Don't you ask yourselves if there's a way to be human again?" they question.

I narrow my eyes and find the one who asked the question, it's one of the knives "Do we wonder? Of course we wondered! Why wouldn't we?" I snap at him "But everytime we wondered, everytime we asked questions of why and how, you know what we were met with? SILENCE! Nobody would answer our questions! Nobody would come up and simply tell us what had happened! We've been living in that cupboard not knowing anything of the outside world! And yet you, who were too busy with your own life, have the nerve to ask us how we could not possibly know about this, this, spell!".

The words leave me before I can stop and think about them. The entire staff is in stunned silence, and I can hear some of the plates sniffling behind me. Finally Mrs. Potts hops up to us, comforting us as we begin to cry. How could we not have known? About a spell? Something as lifechanging as this spell and we didn't know? What was the spell about? Who cast it? My questions are answered by Mrs. Potts, who softly begins explaining this curse to us.

Now I understand everything! The girl is the one who can make us human again! Of course! And then we'll be human again, HUMAN AGAIN! I tremble excitedly just at the thought of that, after all this time thinking I'd be this way for ever and then a miracle girl comes, and the chance is presented. To be human again, all the things I can do when I turn human again! I can look at my face in the mirror, I can walk and run, I can pick things up, I can be with Brendan!

Brendan? Where is he? Is he here? Before I get a chance to look around and try to find him, Lumiere and Cogsworth burst into the kitchen, their eyes wide. "Belle! She has run off!". There are gasps of horror and Mrs. Potts hops up onto the counter, looking down at them "What do you mean the girl's run off? In THIS weather?" she questions. Lumiere looks down, but nods "The master, he scared her off".

Chaos errupts right there and then. As quickly as we'd been overjoyed by this girl coming, we've been crushed by her leaving. "Where is the master now?" Mrs. Potts asks, Cogsworth clears his throat "He... He ah, well you see, actually, he um..." Lumiere rolls his eyes "He ran out after her!". Babette leans against him, her eyes wide "Lumiere what should we do?" she asks. It doesn't take a genius to realize, he doesn't know, and neither does Cogsworth.

"Hello? Mrs. Potts? Lumiere?" the girl calls. Everyone holds their breath as the called objects rush out to greet her. They are gone for a long, long time. So long in fact, that most of us get bored and climb back into our cupboards and drawers in order to wait for someone to inform us. Finally Babette comes back "The master has saved the girl from those monsterous wolves!" she announces.

Some of us cheer happily, others don't know what to think or say. All we can do is hope that she'll love him in return. Isn't that the most important thing of all, that she love him? We want her so very much to love him. Not just so we can become human again, but maybe she can change him! Maybe he'll change, he'll be sweet again! The little boy we once knew before, well before his father passed away!

* * *

><p>"We can do it this time! I know it!" I encourage as me and my 6 friends line up in the hallway. It's been almost a week since the girl ran off, but things are so much better! At first, things were very quiet in the castle, but everything changed for the better after the master showed her the library. I haven't seen the library in ages, maybe today will be the day I get to see it at last! There are so many places I'd like to see in the castle. But first, to be able to get there in one piece would be nice.<p>

There are a crowd of objects around, waiting for us to fail once again. But we won't fail! We will roll down straight down this hallway, all of us! Once again, I'm chosen to go first, and though I'm absolutely terrified of falling down the stairs, I'm ready. Taking a deep breath, I set myself rolling down the hallway. Straight, must keep myself straight. I keep my eyes focused on a painting at the end of the hallway.

Some of the girls behind me, that I can see out of the corner of my eye, are going in zig zags down the hallway. As long as we stay away from the staircase though, we'll be safe right? I'm so focused on keeping myself straight and checking the others I don't notice the girl come down the hallway and I accidently run into her leg, flopping over. The others quickly stop themselves, circling the girl "Veronique! Are you alright?" "Are you alive?".

I chuckle, am I alive? I've never been more alive! "I'm ok!" I tell them. I try to get upright again, but find it much more difficult than I would have expected. The girl bends over, picking me up "Here, let me help you" she says, standing me up again. I look up at her "Thank you very much Mademoiselle!" I say. She smiles "You're welcome. Now, did I hear the other plates call you Veronique?" she asks. I nod "Yes, I'm afraid I don't know your name though. What is it?".

She smiles kindly "I'm Belle". Belle, she lives to her name, that's for sure. The other plates begin introducing themselves, when the last one is introduced I nudge them "Come on, back to the end of the hallway. We're trying again!". Belle stands on the staircase, and watches as we all line up once more. I start myself rolling, the others following. Straight as an arrow, I roll right past the stairs, and by leaning slightly to the right at the end of the hallway, I smoothly turn and roll down the other hallway.

"We're doing it!" Dakota cheers as we continue through the castle. There are cheers from objects as they see us rolling past. We've got this! When we reach the end of yet another hallway, I stop myself, and the others stop as well. "Now what?" Heather asks, before I can answer her Cecelia speaks up "We should go where ever we want! All of us know how to get around now! I'm not sleeping in that cupboard another minute! I say we go our seperate ways!". The others quickly agree, and I can't help but agree too, I want to go see Brendan!

* * *

><p>As the days pass into months, things look better and better for us! I haven't seen any of the plates in quite some time. Occationally I'll hear one in a room as I'm passing by, or I'll hear gossip about them, but other than that, I have not seen one. And I actually miss them! I wish I could find Brendan, I've been searching all this time, but for whatever reason my beloved tuba is nowhere to be found.<p>

Everyone in the castle is practically waltzing through their everyday chores. Those who can clean the castle, do, and sing while doing it. What they're singing about? Being human again I believe, for what else could they be singing so happily about? Even those who can't sing are singing about how excited they are to be human again! And all because of this girl!

Apparently tonight is the most important of nights, for the master is going to try to tell her he loves her. If she loves him in return, then we shall be human again! If she doesn't love him back, then we are doomed forever. Has that much time passed already since the girl has been here? I'm worse at keeping track of the time when I'm out of the cupboard then when I was in it!

Suddenly I'm cut off by accidently rolling into someone. I need to stop doing this! I look up and I'm overjoyed to see who it is, it's Brendan! "Sorry!" he blurts out, attempting to help me. It takes me a few tries, but eventually I'm able to right myself up again "Brendan! It's me! Veronique!" I tell him. His eyes widen "Veronique?" he asks "I haven't seen you in... a long time" he stammers. I giggle "You haven't changed a bit" I tell him, he smiles "Neither have you".

I lean against him and he whispers "I'm actually glad you finally ran into me, I've been, wanting to tell you something". I look up at him "What?" I ask, he hushes me "Not here, not now. Meet me in the foyer tonight, while the master is with Belle at dinner. The other servants will be so focused on them, they won't notice us. And I can tell you what I need to say then" he explains. I nod "I'll be there".

The rest of the day waiting is practically torture, but finally I'm tipped off by Babette that the Master and Belle have started their dinner. I quickly roll myself to the foyer, where Brendan is waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase. He swallows nervously as I roll up to him "What were you going to tell me?" I ask. He sighs "Veronique, I think the spell will be broken tonight. And when it is, that means, well, we'll be human again".

"I haven't tried to see you in all this time, I've been avoiding you because I knew, that there would be a time for us. Being objects, that time wasn't now. But tonight, it's finally time. I, I think I love you..." I cut him off "You think?". He shakes his head "No! I'm sure! It's just that, it's so hard to tell since we've never shared a real kiss, or been able to hold each other". We merely gaze at each other in silence before I speak "Brendan, I love you too". He leans against me "When we turn human again, would you, do me the honor of, marrying me?" he asks.

Would I marry him? After everything, would I marry him? We hardly knew each other because of this stupid spell and yet, he wanted to marry me, to be with me forever and ever. I can't say I don't want to be with him forever either, I do! Before I can answer him though Belle comes down the stairs, her cloak wrapped tightly around her. "Where are you going?" I ask her as she jumps over us. She gets to the door, looking back at us "My Papa's in trouble! I have to go!". With that, she is gone.

Gone, me and Brendan look at each other for a long time before I turn and begin rolling back towards the kitchen "Veronique! Wait!" he calls. I stop and look back at him "Wait for what Brendan? That's it then! We won't be turning human again! You have your answer!". Tearfully, I turn and roll back to the kitchen where everyone is sadly climbing back into their drawers and cupboards.

That's it then, I will live the rest of my life as a china plate! To be locked away in a cupboard forever, with my friends. We'll all share the same fate, which is worse, this or death? How can we hope now? There's only 1 petal left on the rose! A single petal, and our last chance just left the castle without a backward glance! Did she know how important she was? Did she realize how much we all were starting to love her as much as the master?

I look up into the cupboard to see it's empty, where are the others? I best go look for them! Carefully hopping off the counter, I roll through the castle, gathering the plates. Cecelia and her fiance were together in the kitchen, Dakota and Kylie were in the Library, Heather was crying in the corner of her old bedroom, Victoria was rolling sadly down one of the corridors, and Carolyn was sitting on a window sill, as if watching and waiting would bring Belle back.

Once we're all gathered in the foyer, we turn to head towards the kitchen when suddenly a herd of objects enters the foyer. "What's going on?" I ask, Babette passes by us "We're under attack!" she informs us before hopping to the top of a pile in front of the door. Suddenly there's a loud bang, and the objects who are in front of it shudder. Not thinking about anything else, I press myself against the door also, so do the others. We may only be china plates, but every little bit must help!

"Lumiere! What should we do?" Babette asks from the top of the pile. We can feel the intruders pounding harder and harder "I've got it!" Lumiere announces. Quickly he informs us of his plan, we are to line the foyer and freeze, looking like ordinary furniture. Then, when the timing is right, we'll spring out and attack! We get into position as quickly as we can, and just in time, for as the last object freezes, the doors burst open.

There are many men standing there, holding torches, pitchforks, and any other weapon they could find. There is, however, no sign of Belle. We may be doomed then, but at least we'll go down fighting won't we? A short man moves over to Lumiere and picks him up, I hear Dakota gasp next to me "Lefou?" she whimpers. A group of men who were standing near us turn sharply and Lumiere cries out "NOW!".

Hell breaks loose right there and then. Books fly off the shelves at the men, the coat-rack was using some poor man's face as a punching bag! Before we have a moment to think something flies and hits me, causing me to fall from the table we'd been sitting on. "Veronique!" one of the other plates cry, I right myself and the others gasp "YOU HAVE A CRACK!".

Cracked? I was cracked? What would happen to me? Would I die? Panic began to rise and Cecelia nudged me "Get to the kitchen! It's safe!". Faster than we'd ever gone before, we rolled ourselves through the mess of a foyer, weaving under objects and between people's legs until we made it to the kitchen. The knives and Chef Bouche looked at us in confusion "What is going on out there?" the chef asks, to which we can barely blurt out that we're under attack.

Something hits the doors and suddenly Sultan is charging through the kitchen with someone's shoe. 3 men come in after him and we all cower in the corner, terrified. Would they smash us? Carolyn, Heather, Kylie, and Victoria all begin to cry in fear, while Dakota watches wide eyed as her boyfriend appraches Sultan with a threatening look in his eyes. With a pop of the drawers, every man who'd been turned into a knife springs out of their drawers, gleaming in the light. Chef Bouche ignites himself, laughing at the looks on the men's faces as they run out the kitchen screaming.

"LEFOU!" Dakota cries, trying to get his attention, but he's already long gone, and so is everyone else who'd been a part of that attack. I can hear them cheering outside in the foyer. All I can think, is that we might have won this battle, but in the end we still lose. Belle isn't here, so we'll all be objects forever. Cecelia's fiance hops down from the shelves and she rolls to him, leaning against him.

Dakota and Kylie roll themselves over to the counter and hop up. I believe their intention was to go into the cupboard, but the doors were closed, and there was nobody here to open them for us. Me, Heather, and Victoria all sigh and wait for someone to come into the kitchen and tell us the last petal has fallen. Maybe I should have known, who could have ever learned to love, a beast?


	7. Chapter 7

"We'll be human again, only human again. When the girl finally sets us all free. Cheeks a bloomin again, we're assumin again, we'll resume our long lost..." a gloomy voice sings "Oh Dakota, stop singing that stupid song!" Cecelia tells her bitterly. The kitchen lapses into uncomfortable silence as we all sit around after the battle, crestfallen that it was probably the last time we'd ever see humans again. What would happen to us now? How long must we wait until Lumiere and Cogsworth come in announcing that the last petal has fallen off the rose?

How is it supposed to feel when a spell is not broken anyway? Nothing will change, isn't it supposed to be so? But maybe I'm wrong, maybe something does happen when the spell isn't broken, maybe we die or become inanimate objects, unable to think anymore. I close my eyes tightly and shudder at the thought that these might be my last few moment. Wait a minute, what is this feeling? It's a sorta, warm feeling, coarsing through my little china body, if feels like I have blood running through me! That's not the case though, I'm still a plate. I open my eyes, yes I'm a plate still, but all the objects including myself are being surrounded by some sort of mist. There's a sudden bright flash of light and lots of sparkles then, there's nothing! It couldn't be! I look down and tremble as I hold hands up in front of my face, turning them over and examining them closely. And legs! I have legs too!

I'm human again! I look next to me just in time to see a china plate poof and turn into Heather right before my eyes! Looking around the kitchen, I see 5 other girls with very confused looks on their faces. Turning, where Chef Bouche the stove sat just a moment ago, there's a man! And all the men turned into knives! They're all on the floor in a pile! Heather looks over at me, raising an eyebrow "Is this a dream? Did we die?" she asks. I stand up, using the counter to keep my balance, everyone stares at me wide eyed as though they are beholding some sort of holy miracle.

Once I'm standing, I look around at everyone before grinning widely, leaping into the air "THE SPELL IS BROKEN!". The cheers that resound through the kitchen after I say those words, are music to my ears! Other servants run into the kitchen at that moment, some of them have tears in their eyes and they hug each other. Cecelia runs forward and practically tackles her fiance once he is untangled from the other men that had turned from knives to humans.

As everyone is ruinited, I run outside the kitchen to see Lumiere and Cogsworth coming down the stairs from the west wing. I race forward "LUMIERE!" I hug him, and he sqeezes me tightly in return "Veronique!". Once he lets go I hug Cogsworth, he laughs in surprise "It is good to see you without having to worry about breaking you!" he tells me. I laugh "It's good to see you without that annoying ticking!" I reply teasingly.

Other servants come out of the kitchen now and they excitedly greet Lumiere and Cogsworth at the bottom of the stairs. I watch them and I'm caught off guard by Chip flying down the stairs. He looks up at me with his big blue eyes and a big smile spread across his whole face. Mrs. Potts comes down after him, much more slowly "Chip! You be careful!". He bounds down the stairs to join the other servants and Mrs. Potts stands next to me "What happened?" I ask. She smiles warmly "Belle returned and told the master she loves him". She came back? How could that be? Does it really matter now anyway?

The next morning everyone is preparing for the ball Prince Adam wants to have tonight to celebrate him and his new fiance. I spent most of my morning cleaning the ballroom, but while I scrub the floors my thoughts are all on Brendan. I haven't seen him since last night, when he was a tuba. Finishing scrubbing the floor, I decide to go look for him.

He's not in the music rooms, he's not in the gardens, or the library, or the servants quarters. As I check the kitchen, I nearly run into Sophie, who'd been turned back into a girl after being a salt shaker. She smiles "Veronique! Are you excited for tonight?" she asks excitedly. I nod "Sophie, have you seen Brendan anywhere?", I know that Sophie is good friends with Brendan, so she might know. She shrugs "I heard him ask Belle this morning if he could borrow her horse, Phillipe. She agreed, so I suppose he left. Not a clue where he might have gone to though". With that, she walks away, leaving me standing there wondering, where could Brendan have gone?

I can't dwell on it too much though, for it's almost time for the ball! I run to my bedroom and change into my purple serving dress and fishnet stockings. It's been so long since the little silk dress has been on me, and it doesn't feel bad at all! I cherish this dress now, even wearing this skimpy thing is better than being a plate! As I leave my room, I see the other 6 girls, all in similar dresses to mine.

We walk into the ballroom together where the rest of the staff has assembled, watching Belle and Adam dance around. Everyone in the room seems to feel the same way as me, all warm and fuzzy inside at seeing the master so happy. He hasn't been this happy since he was a little boy! We haven't been this happy! Looking around the room, I see Lumiere chasing Babette, Mrs. Potts is holding Chip on her hip while he speaks to her, causing her to chuckle, and Cogsworth, is standing not far from Lumiere and Babette, glancing shyly behind him at Madame de la Grande Bouche. I don't think he realizes how obvious it is to everyone that he's looking at her, but she plays along by watching the master and pretending she doesn't see.

And then I see him, coming to me from across the room. When he's standing in front of me, I can't even think of any words to say, I've been so horrible! He was right after all, the spell did break last night, and yet I turned down his proposal! I look down shamefully, hiding my face so he doesn't see the tears threatening to fall. Suddenly I feel him gently take my left hand, looking up at him, I see him carefully pull a small box out of his jacket.

There's a ring in the box, plain silver with little roses engraved on it, roses that look so much like the ones that had been painted on my plate. As though I were still made of fragile china, he slips the ring onto my finger. I can't help the tears slipping down my face as he does so, they're not tears of sadness though, they're tears of joy! If only I could express how happy Brendan has just made me, I want to be with him forever! I do! And the fact that he has given me a second chance after those things I said to him, I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him!

This isn't a kiss like what Lumiere gave me my first time. This is the kiss of a lifetime, the kiss that proves I love him with all my heart! There is so much passion behind this kiss I can barely catch my breath when we break apart. I'll never forget now, this whole adventure. Wait, adventure? I've forgotten all about that, the whole reason why I came to this castle, to find something bigger than myself.

Brendan wraps his arms around me and I lean my head on his chest, contently watching the master dance, I found it! The thing I was looking for, the something I couldn't comprehend, and even now at this moment as I hold that something, I don't quite know how to describe it. But this is it! I did in fact find it here! And what an adventure I went on to get it! A story so wild not even my dear uncle, who has seen everything, would believe it to be true!

As it grows late, the master and, I suppose, our new mistress, retire for the night. The minute they leave the ballroom, the musicians quickly change from their gentle waltz to a much more lively tune and the staff begin to really celebrate being human again! There's so much wine being poured and so much going on I don't even know where to start. Things are even wilder than they should be because even Cogsworth is out on the dance floor with Madame, and I'm sure he's fine at dancing since he loves to lead anyway. Curiously, Babette and Lumiere have vanished, though knowing them, it can't be too hard to guess what they're off doing tonight.

Some of the servants are singing, and I recognize it as the song they were singing on our last few days, our last few moments as objects. Only this time, instead of the lyrics 'We'll be human again', they go along the lines of 'We're all human again, yes we're human again, for the girl's finally set us all free!'. We aren't quite free though, Prince Adam has made it clear that none of the staff is allowed to leave until after he and Belle are married. Nobody seems to have a problem with waiting, besides Dakota, who wants to leave and make sure her boyfriend is alright.

"Veronique" Brendan whispers, I look up at him and he smiles "I've never been so happy before" he tells me. I smile and give him a peck on the lips "I've never been happier either" I reply. So is this a happy ending or what? I suppose in a way it is, and in a way it's not. For the most part, it's a happy beginning. And if the beginning of the adventure brings me this much joy, I can hardly wait to see what the rest of my new adventure with Brendan will have in store for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the end! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did! Sorry it took me so long to write up the last chapter. The musical ended and well, I got distracted by other things. But here it is! The happy ending! <strong>

**Thank you for reading! And don't forget to review the last chapter ;)**


End file.
